


Incorrect quotes before I go on hiatus

by NightBlitz



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBlitz/pseuds/NightBlitz
Summary: One, a brief thought in my head led me to my new otp. Two, I may expand this to the characters.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 12





	Incorrect quotes before I go on hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org
> 
> Website used

Gingerbrave: Dark Choco, stop! This isn't you, you've gone mad with power!  
Dark Choco: Well of course I have.  
Dark Choco: Have you ever tried going mad without power?  
Dark Choco: It's boring.

Gingerbrave: I made tea.  
Dark Choco: I don’t want tea.  
Gingerbrave: I did not make tea for you. This is my tea.  
Dark Choco: Then why are you telling me?  
Gingerbrave: It is a conversation starter.  
Dark Choco: That’s a lousy conversation starter.  
Gingerbrave: Oh, is it? We are conversing. Checkmate.

*Gingerbrave and Dark Choco skipping stones on lake*  
Gingerbrave: It’s such a beautiful evening.  
Dark Choco, whispering: Take that you f****** lake

Gingerbrave: So are we flirting right now?  
Dark Choco: I AM LITERALLY STABBING YOU  
Gingerbrave: That doesn’t answer my question

Gingerbrave: Remember when you didn't try to solve all your problems with attempted murder?  
Dark Choco: Stop romanticizing the past.

Gingerbrave: You're 'the second worst thing to ever happen to those orphans', what does that mean?  
Dark Choco: It means i was second worst thing to happen to those orphans.  
Gingerbrave: but what’s the first worst thing?  
*Awkward pause*  
Dark Choco: Gingerbrave, they...they weren’t always orphans.  
Gingerbrave:

Gingerbrave: Must be hard not being able to laugh  
Dark Choco: I do have a sense of humor you know  
Gingerbrave: I’ve never heard you laugh before  
Dark Choco: I’ve never heard you say anything funny

Stickvin~

Henry: I prevented a murder today.  
Charles: Really? How’d you do that?  
Henry: self control.

Henry: i went through an entire character arc during quarantine  
Henry: i became more evil if you’re curious  
Charles: We're still in quarantine, don't worry, there's time for a redemption arc still!  
Henry: i’m going to get worse on purpose

Henry: Am I in trouble?  
Charles: Take a guess.  
Henry: No?  
Charles: Take another guess.

Henry: I learned some very valuable lessons from this.  
Charles: I’m guessing they are all horrible distortions on the lessons you actually should’ve taken away.  
Henry: Death isn’t real, and I’m basically God.

Henry: What are your goals?  
Charles: To pet all the dogs.  
Henry: No, fitness goals.  
Charles: To be able to run fast enough to pet all the dogs.

Henry: I’m going to take you out  
Charles: great, it’s a date!  
Henry: I meant that as a threat.  
Charles: See you at five!

Henry: I'm 10 times funnier and sexier than you  
Charles: 10 times 0 is still 0 though  
Henry: Jokes on you, I can't do math


End file.
